Yami of the Blood
by ThaDoctor17
Summary: Yami of the Mist is an ex-Anbu ninja. She had a bad experience with the Kage and was expelled from her village. The Konoha Hokage Uzumaki Naruto allows her to join a Konoha team as a Genin. But what happened in this girls past with Konoha? SakuXInoXOC
1. Return to Konoha

_Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto._

_Author's Note: I normally despise Original Character pairings. I really do, and I refuse to read fic's with them in it, but this is different. Most people base their Original Characters off of themselves or their friends. Mine is based off of someone who actually likes my writing. Everything about her past is entirely made up, and some of it may be inconsistent with the Naruto timeline but w/e._

_This is actually done by request, by YamiTheYak, and is being written in conjunction with her. I wrote this chapter mostly on her instruction, and she will be writing some of the chapters. I will post them here, and I will tell at the start of each chapter who wrote it._

_To be perfectly honest, I like this OC. Yami is a BAMF for a good reason, and it gives me a chance to write a lemon for SakuIno. There will probably only be one chapter of lemon-ness, and technically it's not mature yet, but it will be. If you're planning on reading this for the sexiness only, don't waste your time, just send in a request and I may get back to you._

_Why are my Author's Notes always so long?_

_Summary: Yami is an ex-Anbu of the Mist Village. She was extradited because of a confrontation with the Kage. She was the greatest ninja of the village, and probably should've been the Kage. However, she was accepted as an ally into Konoha by the newest Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto. What happened last time she was in Konoha? Will she ever truly be accepted by the other ninja? Why the hell am I asking you questions when I'm the one writing the damn thing?_

Yami walked proudly into Konoha for the first time. It had all been explained to her, but no matter how she put it to herself it wasn't fair. She had just moved from Village Hidden in the Mist because of a fight between her and the current Kage residing there.

She had been the top of her class throughout her time in the academy and had quickly moved through ranks. She had graduated back when the Mist village was still known as the Hidden Village of Blood, due to their graduation test. She hadn't even been fazed when she was forced to murder her own comrade. She had been put against her best friend, and she had easily beaten the foolish boy.

He had been a short blond boy, completely incompetent. She had always helped him out due to his constant failures. She was the best in her year, and when she was pitted against him she was happy. There was no way that he would win anyway, against anyone, and she was glad to have let him die peacefully. She made it quick, and walked away, without so much as a grimace.

It wasn't her fault; she was raised this way.

Her first year as a Genin she easily passed the Chuunin exams that were held in Konoha. Back then they had still been allies. In fact, it was due to her participation and unflinching cruelty and uncaring killing that started the feud that led to the break in ties between the two villages. She had killed several Mist Genin but when it came to Leaf ninja, she killed every group of three in the Forest of Death. This wasn't realized until later, but when it was the Third Hokage cut off all ties to the Mist Village.

As she reached the Hokage's office where she was supposed to report, she couldn't help but chuckle at her past in this place. She had been brought to this very office when the Chuunin exams had ended and she was first discovered to be the mass murderer of the Forest of Death. She smiled to herself as she opened the door to meet the Sixth Hokage of Konoha Uzumaki Naruto.

"Welcome Yami," He said maturely as she walked in and looked around the room, examining the differences. There weren't many since she had last been in the office, the main being the portraits of the previous Hokages on the far right wall. "First of all, I want to make it clear that I am clearly aware of your past. And I also need to make it clear that while you are here you will be only a Genin. You will not be allowed to take the Chuunin exams, and you will be working in a group of three."

"Yes sir," Yami said, faking loyalty towards the squirt behind the table. "Sir, why must I work with two other ninja? I am accustomed to being alone. I beg your pardon for questioning your decision, it's just very odd to me."

"Oh, I know you're used to working alone. Mist Anbu never worked together; not only that but you were on the assassination branch were you not?" He asked, although they both knew that he knew the answer.

"Yes sir," she responded. She was ready to wring this kids neck. How did this pompous little squirt become Hokage? She had heard tales of him, and as a matter of fact, he was in her Bingo Book, and on her list of assassination targets.

"I am very aware that I am in your Bingo Book," he began as if she had just told him so right there. Could he read her mind? "I trust that you will not be attempting to murder me while you are here?" he asked sarcastically. What was up with this guy, he was showing such a fake respect for her it was insulting. He looked like he was hardly 18, how could he truly be the Hokage?

"No sir," she said, although with every word he spoke she wanted to kill him even more.

"Now, for your team. You will be a part of what we call Team Infiltration. It consists of yourself, an ex-Anbu ninja, a medical ninja, Haruno Sakura, and an expert in information extraction, Yamanaka Ino" With the way he described her teammates he seemed to be attempting to make her feel less superior. "They are both Jounin, and have proven themselves loyal to this Village. They are extremely skilled, while you may be able to defeat them individually, they never leave each other's side, and together they are the greatest two-man squad we have in Konoha. I highly advise against attempting to challenge them."

"Yes sir," she was tired of being so damn polite, she couldn't stand all of this submissiveness to this shrimp. He was hardly even half her age. She began planning a way to take him out quickly. She was wary because, although he didn't look like much, she knew that Konoha did not appoint their Hokages lightly.

"I also highly advise against engaging me in battle," he said in a dull voice. How did he know what she was thinking? "No personal offense to you, you are talented, and were even in the top three of our lead Anbu's Bingo Book. However, you stand no chance against me in battle, and catching me off guard is impossible. I'm sorry to say but you will have to put up with me until you either leave this Village or die." He sounded extremely confident in himself, conceited almost. "I must also warn you, if you do anything to put this Village in danger, or harm another ninja of this Village without good cause, you will be punished. There are no second chances, me allowing you to become a ninja of this Village is as much pity as I show."

"Yes sir," he was egging her on. She knew she could take this kid; he stood no chance; he was highly underestimating her. She was quick; in fact, she was the quickest ninja from the Mist, even more so than the Kage. She could slit his throat from here and he wouldn't even know what happened. But she was still wary about getting close to him, because she knew of his Rasengan and how powerful it was.

"I'm glad to hear it. Also, I am much quicker and faster than you." Now he was trying to get her to try it. Every time she thought of something she had on him, he would insult her attributes. That was it; she was going to do it.

She reached for a kunai in her belt and began to throw it at the casually seat Hokage. He sat there unworried by her movements, and she was feeling cocky, now knowing his reflexes paled in comparison of her own. As she released the kunai heading straight for his head she was suddenly on her back with the kunai to her throat. She hadn't even seen him move.

"I warned you Yami. I wasn't just bragging, you are good, I am just better." He said, with humility now in his voice. "That's the closest anyone's ever come to matching my speed. I applaud your abilities." She had read this kid's past, and every person she had ever talked to had told her of Naruto's rashness and immaturity. The Bingo Book was wrong; this kid was the greatest ninja Yami had ever met.

"Yes sir," she said, now finally with respect in her voice. Naruto removed the kunai from her throat and handed it to her, helping her up. "I apologize sir, I did not know how strong you were." She was bewildered by this turn of events; he was not at all what he appeared.

"Now, I have arranged for you to meet your team outside the Forest of Death. I trust you remember where that is?" He asked with humor in his voice. He was compassionate, but he also seemed to be mocking her past.

"Yes sir," she said as she turned to walk out of the room. She had a new found respect for Konoha, but she was also feeling inferior. She was angry.

"Oh, and Yami," Naruto said as he walked back behind his desk. She turned to look at him. "If you see Uchiha Sasuke, tell him I need to talk with him." With that she nodded and turned to leave the room.

_So, I wanted to make Naruto as the Hokage a total badass. I succeeded right? I thought so, and I haven't even revealed any of his new jutsu, or any of Yami's specialties. Trust me, she will be awesome as well, but no one in the world measures up to Naruto. I may not need to say this, but for all the retards out there, this takes place years after Shippuden ends, somewhere around Naruto's 18th birthday. _

_Also, anyone with a better title for this story tell me. Please!_


	2. Meeting the Locals

_Okay, so this whole chapter was written my Yami. It isn't bad, but it's not that great either. I proofread it and did some minor corrections, and added a little of my own preferences, like how the thought is shown. For the majority of it though, it's her. I hope you like it._

Yami slowly walked to the training grounds, seemingly unaware of the raven-haired ninja following her. "Why are the training grounds so far away?" she said aloud to herself. 

The ninja stalking her followed her closely, keeping himself hidden well. 

When he realized why Yami looked familiar he attacked. 

A figure rose behind her quickly, and placed a kunai to her throat.

"I believe you are Yami of the Blood, are you not?" The raspy voice chuckled. Yami half nodded. "And you didn't even notice me? Those Anbu really have overrated you."

Yami smiled as she melted into lightning. The raven-haired ninja dodged the lightning, leaping back acrobatically in an attempt to not get electrocuted. She appeared behind him holding a kunai to his throat.

"Seems you underestimated me, but I am not here to cause trouble." Stated Yami. She handed him some papers, he read them and nodded. 

"Hmm, lucky."

He began walking away. "Hang on!" He stopped to listen to her. "The Hokage wishes to speak with you." He nodded and disappeared in puff of smoke.

She continued slowly on her way to the training grounds, stopping every now and then to complain about people having too many children or how bright and sunny Konoha was.

When she arrived at the training grounds she saw two figures standing in the middle, she immediately started walking towards the figures as they were probably her teammates. 

When she finally reached them, she noticed one thing about them they were very pretty. She decided to ask if they were indeed the people she was looking for. 

"Eh, would you be my new teammates by any chance?" They both looked at Yami and nodded. "Well I'm Yami nice to meet you." She extended a hand to the pink haired girl, but her hand was ignored. So she walked up to the blonde haired girl. "Um, will you shake my hand or will you just ignore it to?" asked Yami while she extended her hand to the blonde. Ino shook hands with Yami. "You're Ino right? And the girl over there is Sakura?" Yami asked. 

"Yes," Ino replied shortly. They really didn't seem like they wanted to talk to Yami. 

"Well why don't we get to know each other better?" asked Yami. They just ignored her. Were they being difficult on purpose? "Guess I'll go first, I'm Yami, I come from the Village Hidden in the Mist. I". Yami was interrupted by Sakura.

"We know, you moved from the Village Hidden in the Mist because of a fight between you and the residing Kage," explained Sakura. 

"But-" Yami was cut off by Ino this time.

"You were also the top of the class at the academy and you quickly moved through the ranks," interrupted Ino. 

"Wai-" Yami was interrupted once again. 

"You graduated back when the Mist Village was still known as the Hidden Village of Blood," said Sakura. 

"How do you know all of this?" asked Yami. But they ignored her and continued with her past. 

"Then due to their graduation test, you hadn't even been fazed when you were forced to murder your own comrade." said Ino plainly. 

"Your first year as a Genin you easily passed the Chuunin exams that were held here in Konoha, it was due to your participation and unflinching crueltyand uncaring killing that started a feud that led to the break in ties between two Villages." said Sakura building perfectly off of Ino's statement.

"You had killed several Mist Genin but when it came to the Leaf ninja, you killed every group of three in the Forest of Death," continued Ino. Yami was cursing at them internally, but on the outside she was smiling. They had just told her everything she had done wrong in her life, perfectly coordinating with each other. Had they practiced this?

"That is why we don't trust you, you're the enemy and you just stand there and smile," said an enraged Sakura. Why couldn't they just let her work alone?

"I'm going to go get the information for the mission tomorrow, " Ino stated "You are to meet myself and Sakura at the gate at 0600 hours tomorrow morning, completely prepared. Understood?" 

Yami nodded in acknowledgement. This would be difficult, working with these two. She wasn't sure she could handle this. She could try though; it was time she started over. No matter what, she wouldmake these two women respect her.

_Well, review, and remember it isn't written by me. I will PM all of your reviews directly to her, unaltered. I will be writing Chapter 3, so if you liked Chapter 1 and weren't to thrilled about this one, Chapter 3 is me. I personally think it's pretty damn good, just a few minor issues. All in all I like it, and I hope you do as well. I may come back and rewrite this someday. I haven't decided._


End file.
